Kurt's Birthday
by HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: It's Kurt's birthday and he gets tons of surprises! Klaine


**AN: this is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy. Please review! I do not own glee or "Not Alone" or klaine even though i wish i did. ENJOY.**

Kurt woke to a bright sunny day in lima, ohio. The birds were chirping and the flowers were blooming. Kurt lay a couple of minutes soaking in the sun. He suddenly remembered:

"It's my birthday" he said to no one in particular.

He got up and got changed into the outfit that he had planned last night. He was very calm as he smoothed down his hair and looked in the mirror. Kurt Hummel was now 18. It was a new era. Kurt descended into the silent kitchen to prepare himself some breakfast. But sitting on the table was warm eggs and bacon. Kurt sad down joyfully to eat. A note beside his plate told him that Finn had left early to go to the gym. No different from any other day. Burt and Carol, he knew, were on their honeymoon and would not be returning for another four days. Kurt, realizing that he had the house to himself, attached his ipod to the main house speakers and cranked the volume up on his favorite song. He got ready for school to the sound of happiness, ready for a new day.

As Kurt opened the door to the garage, he noticed an unfamiliar shape in the darkness. Squinting his eyes, he searched for the switch. He found it and turned the light on. He gasped. Sitting in the garage, wrapped in a red ribbon was a bright blue motorcycle. Kurt stared at it in awe. He had always wanted a motorcycle like this. He edged closer. Attached to the ribbon was a small card. Kurt bent down to read it.

"Happy Birthday Kurt. You deserve this. Be safe. Love you.

Mom and Dad"

Kurt did not even have a moments thought. He grabbed the helmet and threw it on. He then mounted his steed and started the engin. It was a good thing that he knew how to ride a motorcycle. In a flash he was off into the street, the cool morning air whipping his face. He let out a whoop of glee and drove off to school.

Kurt's morning had been going quite well already. Everyone had remembered his birthday and were wishing him well in every class. His bike had also caused a small riot. The glee girls loved it and they begged him to take them for a ride later on in the week. During history class however, Will interrupted the class.

"Kurt, mrs Pilsbury would like to see you in her office" he said.

Kurt had a cold sense of dread. Last time he had been called to mrs Pilsbury's office, his father had been in the hospital with a coma. He got up rigidly and focused on breathing. He put one step in front of the other and somehow found himself outside of mrs.P's office. He came to a halt and took a deep breath. He knocked on the door and opened it. Inside mrs. P was talking to a dark haired boy who was seated with his back to Kurt. Mrs. P looked up.

"Kurt you got my message, good" she said straightening some pamphlets. "I would like you to show around our new student here at Mckinley. He says that he is interested in joining glee club and he has the same timetable as you. I thought that you could introduce him to some people and help him to adjust to school."

"Sure" Kurt said in relief. Nobody was dead or injured or anything. He took a sigh of relief. Then the new student turned around in his seat to look at Kurt. He had curly dark hair and deep brown eyes. A huge grin was plastered on his face. McKinley's new student was Blaine Anderson.

"What are you doing here" breathed Kurt between kisses. It had taken all of his willpower not to throw himself at Blaine in front of mrs. P. But the second they were out of her sigh, Kurt had dragged Blaine into the nearby janitor closer. They had been there for all of first period and recess was about to start.

"I wanted to surprise you" said Blaine "Ever since you left Dalton, I haven't been the same. My grades our dropping and the Warblers can't even get one decent song out of me.

"Wow, I didn't know the me transferring had such a big impact on you. I am so sorry Blaine."

"Don't be. It was for your happiness. And I will never stop you from being happy. It was a matter of time anyway. I love you Kurt and I don't want anything separating us."

Kurt had to stop and breathe. Blaine always said really touching things like this but it was harder for Kurt. His throat always got clogged up and his heart would stop. He loved Blaine, more than anything in the world, he just didn't know how to express it.

"I think we have to go now" said Kurt sadly. The recess bell had rung. They exited the closet holding hands.

It was time for glee club. Kurt entered the room a couple of seconds late alone. Mr Shue was talking about Journey once again. Kurt walked up to stand beside him.

"I have an announcement" said Kurt "We have a new member in glee club"

"Who?" asked Rachel. In her mind she was already devising a plan to get rid of this new member.

"Hold on to you hats everyone. We have just stolen the Warblers prize"

"Wait do you mean-" said Finn before Kurt cut him off.

"Yes I am speaking about the amazing talent that is Blaine Anderson." And at the precise moment, Blaine walked in. The room erupted into cheers and exclamations. Rachel put her hand over her mouth and Mercedes got up in surprise. They both walked over to give Blaine a hug. Mr. Shue looked shocked. He must not have known of McKinley's new student.

"Blaine" said mr Shue "Why did you transfer?"

"I just was not happy at Dalton without Kurt."

"Great" said mr Shue awkwardly. "Do you have an audition song."

"Yes. I was greatly inspired by your original song. So I wrote one of my own." He made his way to the piano and took a seat. "This is for Kurt" He placed his hands on the piano and he started to sing and play.

I've been alone

Surrounded by darkness

I've seen how heartless

The world can be

I've seen you crying

You felt like it's hopeless

I'll always do my best

To make you see

Baby, you're not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through

Now I know it ain't easy

But it ain't hard trying

Every time I see you smiling

And I feel you so close to me

And you tell me

Baby, you're not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through

I still have trouble

I trip and stumble

Trying to make sense of things sometimes

I look for reasons

But I don't need 'em

All I need is to look in your eyes

And I realize

Baby I'm not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna take us down

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

You know our love is all we need

Our love is all we need to make it through

When the song had ended, Kurt had trouble breathing. It had been beautiful. He felt the tears arising in his eyes and did not even try to keep them in.

"Welcome to glee club" said mr. Shue.

At the end of the day, Kurt was absolutely radiant. His school day had gone the best day it could have gone and with Blaine there with him, what could go wrong? At the end of the day, Kurt and Blaine walked to the parking lot holding hands. Kurt suddenly had an inspiration. His motorcycle was parked outside of the school.

"Hey Blaine" he said casually"have you ever ridden on a motorcycle?"

"No" said Blaine simply. It sounded like he was dismissing the question. They walked on in silence. "But" he said giving Kurt's hand a squeeze, "I've always wanted to" Kurt's face broke into a grin.

"Well its your lucky day" he said

"What do you mean?" asked Blaine but just as he said that they rounded a corner and parked in front of them was Kurt's motorcycle. "Woah" he said. "Is this yours?"

"Yup" said Kurt. "And we're going for a ride on it."

"No way" exclaimed Blaine

"Come on" said Kurt laughing. He took Blaine's hand and led him to the motorcycle. He threw him the spare helmet and together they mounted the motorcycle. Kurt started the engin. Blaine put his arms around him and leaned his against Kurt's back. Kurt felt his skin tingle under Blaine's touch. He took a deep breath and they were off.

Two things Kurt learned on his trip: One, people will look really strangely at two guys on a motorcycle so taking side routes was a better idea. Two, having Blaine so close to him felt amazing. Kurt thought that after a while he would have gotten over the nervousness when Blaine did something affectionate but every time he was caught by surprise. His heartbeat sped up to uncontrollable speeds and he couldn't think straight. He wished he could change that. He wished he could show Blaine how much he loved him. They entered the silent house and went up to Kurt's room. They both took out their math binders and got to work silently. Blaine interrupted the eery silence.

"It's so quiet" he said "Where is everyone?"

"My parents are on their honeymoon. Finn's probably at Rachel's or the gym." Kurt absorbed all these facts as he was speaking. A sudden thought hit him. He was alone with Blaine. In his room. If he needed a perfect moment to conquer his anxiety and show Blaine his love, this was it. Kurt fought against himself. Half of his brain told him that Finn could arrive home any moment and that this was a bad idea. The other half told him to go for it because he was in love. Kurt looked at Blaine from the corner of his eyes. His boyfriend was totally absorbed in his homework. His dark hair was a bit crazy from the ride and his cheeks were slightly flushed. But his eyes were as bright as ever and he was biting his lip thoughtfully. Kurt could not help himself. He loved Blaine so much and nervous or not he was going to do this. The voices in his head shut up as he leaned in closer to Blaine. When he was about an inch away from his face, he whispered Blaine's name. And as he looked up, Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's. At first the latter seemed in shock but after a couple seconds, he joined in with so much compassion that he knocked Kurt off his feet and he feel on his bed. Their math homework laid long forgotten on the floor.

The Hudson-Hummel house was strangely quiet for an afternoon. The majority of the lights were off, the fire extinguished. There were no sounds of Carol making dinner, or Burt watching football. Even Finn's video game noises were absent. The only noise was coming from Kurt's bedroom. Kurt had been keeping one ear intently open for any sounds. Otherwise the rest of him was completely oblivious to any feelings or people of the outside world. The only feeling that mattered was love and the only person in the world was Blaine. It had been and hour since Kurt had made the first move and things had only gone uphill from that point on. Kurt felt light and powerful and whole all at the same time. He was in heaven. That heaven suddenly shattered when the clear sound of the door opening rung though the house. Both Blaine and Kurt started and quickly sprung up from the bed. They threw on their shirts as quickly as possible. Footsteps were directing themselves towards Kurt's bedroom. Blaine grabbed all of his stuff and ran to Kurt's closet. He hid himself and closed the door. At the same second, there were three knocks on the door. Kurt smoothed his hair and tried to reduce the flush in his cheeks. He then went to open the door.

"SURPRISE!"

Standing outside his door were all the glee girls: Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Lauren, Santana, and Brittany. They were all grinning and holding presents.

"Oh my god guys" said Kurt laughing "What are you doing here?"

"It's your birthday, is it not?" said Rachel

"Yes, but-"

"So were going to take you to dinner" said Mercedes

" Where"

"Breadsticks of course" said Santana. Kurt smiled.

"You guys are the best!" he said getting them into a group hug. "Let me just get my things." He walked back into his room and closed the door. He noticed right away that the closet door was open and so was the window. He walked towards the window but on the way something caught his attention. His phone was signaling that he had a text message. He picked up his phone and read the message. A small smile creeped onto his face. He reread it again to make sure it was still there and grabbed his stuff and coat. Dinner was lots of fun but Kurt was kinda distracted. All of the meal all he was thinking about was the text message. All he could think about was Blaine. For it was him who had sent the text message.

"Happy Birthday was so much fun. Probably the best day of my life. I found out that I can climb up and down the tree outside of your window so text me when they leave :) I didn't even have time to give you your present. I love you. See you later hopefully."


End file.
